udg_rbxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rooms
Rooms 'are the label of the stages in the Untitled Door Game. Each room has a keypad and a door where you'll need to solve puzzles in the room to progress. Red-Spawned Rooms Red-spawned rooms are special rooms and they stand out due to being significantly harder than the other rooms. There are currently 6 red-spawned rooms, which are, Room 18, Room 25, Room 37, Room 40 and Room 56. ]] List of Rooms Grasslands No | row2 = Room 2 Grasslands No | row3 = Room 3 Grasslands No | row4 = Room 4 Grasslands No | row5 = Room 5 Grasslands No | row6 = Room 6 Grasslands No | row7 = Room 7 Grasslands No | row8 = Room 8 Grasslands No | row9 = Room 9 Grasslands No | row10 = Room 10 Grasslands No | row11 = Room 11 Grasslands No | row12 = Room 12 Grasslands No | row13 = Room 13 Grasslands No | row14 = Room 14 Grasslands No | row15 = Room 15 Grasslands No | row16 = Room 16 Grasslands No | row17 = Room 17 Grasslands No | row18 = 'Room 18 Grasslands Yes | row19 = Room 19 Grasslands No | row20 = Room 20 Grasslands No | row21 = Room 21 Grasslands No | row22 = Room 22 Grasslands No | row23 = Room 23 Grasslands No | row24 = Room 24 Grasslands No | row25 = Room 25 Grasslands Yes | row26 = Room 26 Underground No | row27 = Room 27 Underground No | row28 = Room 28 Underground No | row29 = Room 29 Underground No | row30 = Room 30 Underground No | row31 = Room 31 Underground No | row32 = Room 32 Underground No | row33 = Room 33 Underground No | row34 = Room 34 Underground No | row35 = Room 35 Underground No | row36 = Room 36 Underground No | row37 = Room 37 Underground Yes | row38 = Room 38 Underground No | row39 = Room 39 Underground No | row40 = Room 40 Underground No | row41 = Room 41 Underground No | row42 = Room 42 Underground No | row43 = Room 43 Underground No | row44 = Room 44 Underground Yes | row45 = Room 45 Underground No | row46 = Room 46 Underground No | row47 = Room 47 Underground No | row48 = Room 48 Underground No | row49 = Room 49 Underground No | row50 = Room 50 Underground Yes | row51 = Room 51 Snowfields No | row52 = Room 52 Snowfields No | row53 = Room 53 Snowfields No | row54 = Room 54 Snowfields No | row55 = Room 55 Snowfields No | row56 = Room 56 Snowfields Yes | row57 = Room 57 Snowfields No | row58 = Room 58 Snowfields ? | row59 = Room 59 Snowfields ? | row60 = Room 60 Snowfields ? | row61 = Room 61 Snowfields ? | row62 = Room 62 Snowfields ? | row63 = Room 63 Snowfields ? | row64 = Room 64 Snowfields ? | row65 = Room 65 Snowfields ? | row66 = Room 66 Snowfields ? | row67 = Room 67 Snowfields ? | row68 = Room 68 Snowfields ? | row69 = Room 69 Snowfields ? | row70 = Room 70 Snowfields ? |row71 = Room 71 Snowfields ?|row72 = Room 72 Snowfields ?|row73 = Room 73 Snowfields ?|row74 = Room 74 Snowfields ?|row75 = Room 75 Snowfields ?}} Category:Rooms